The present invention is related to a retaining structure for a cordless continuous folding blind, including an upper beam, a continuous folding blind attached to the bottom of the upper beam thereof, and a retaining plate fixed at both ends of the bottommost slat of the continuous folding blind thereof respectively. The retaining plate has an extending section protruding outwards at the outer edge of the continuous folding blind thereof, and a flexible counterweight stick securely fixed at the inner central section thereof; whereby, the continuous folding blind thereof collected from bottom to top at a desirable position is firmly located via the extending section of the retaining plate bent and folded inwards to abut tightly against the collected folding blind, preventing the retaining plate from getting loose or detaching there-from when under the swing of strong wind. Besides, no other places are required to keep the retaining plate thereof when not in use.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional retaining structure for a continuous folding blind is made up of an upper beam 10, a continuous folding blind 11 attached to the bottom of the upper beam 10 thereof, and a flexible clip 12 having a cavity 121 defined thereon. When the continuous folding blind 11 is collected to the desired position, the flexible clip 12 is applied and pushed from one side of the continuous folding blind 10 to clamp the gathered slats of the folding blind 10 at the cavity 121 therein for location thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional retaining structure of a continuous folding blind. Most of all, the flexible clip 12 is separately applied onto the continuous folding blind 11 from outside. Once under the swing of strong wind, the flexible clip 12 is easily detached from the continuous folding blind 11, disarraying the gathered continuous folding blind 11. Besides, when the continuous folding blind 11 is fully unfolded in display, the flexible clip 12, not in use, must be inconveniently kept in other places for storage.